Moi Seamus, 14 ans
by Zivjeli
Summary: La 4ème année de Seamus Finnigan racontée par notre Irlandais en personne ! Humour, déboires et bonne humeur au programme ! On commence à la fin de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch...


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! 20 ans, toutes mes dents (moins une qui poussera jamais mais ça ne compte pas). J'ai pas mal écumé le Net à la recherche d'infos sur Harry Potter et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert les fanfics. J'suis fan, vraiment, certaines m'int fait pleurer de rire ! Bref je raconte ma vie... Je me lance ! Je déplore un peu le manque de fics en français sur des personnages que j'adore... C'est pourquoi, ma première fan fic (soyez critiques, que je m'améliore !) sera dédiée à Seamus Finnigan, le p'tit Irlandais de Poudlard.

**Remarque :** L'histoire n'est pas finie, je n'ai pas encore trop de méthode donc je suis incapable de vous dire combien de chapitre elle fera pour le moment...

**Résumé : **L'histoire se déroule durant la 4ème année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard (et donc celle de Seamus aussi). Le premier Chapitre se déroule à la fin de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'intrigue tourne autour de Seamus, c'est en fait sa 4ème année vue par ses yeux.

**Disclaimer :** J'aurai aimé avoir assez de talent pour créer des personnages aussi attachants que JK Rowling, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Les personnages de mon histoire son sa propriété, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour cette fic.

**

* * *

**

**Lendemain de Coupe du Monde **

Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux que déjà je me sentais agressé par les sournois rayons du soleil qui éclairent mon visage. Ma bouche se tord en une grimace désapprobatrice, et ma première pensée fut pour mon ventre qui était dans un état indescriptible. « En vrac » serait probablement les mots les plus appropriés pour le décrire… Pas que le ventre d'ailleurs, la tête s'y met. Mes paupières se soulèvent péniblement, mais pas assez pour que je distingue quoi que se soit… Je veux redormir bon sang, mais je n'y arriverais pas, je suis trop malade. Au fait où suis-je ?

Visiblement quelqu'un de peu scrupuleux me regarde dormir (quelle vision enchanteresse que le Seamus Finnigan au réveil non mais franchement !) puisque je me fait secouer par l'épaule. J'allais changer de côté pour marquer ma désapprobation et tourner le dos à l'affreux bonhomme quand mon estomac me lâcha définitivement. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur et échoue lamentablement sur le dos.

« Ooooh »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, où suis-je alors ? Regarder le plafond vert de la tente me donne une sensation de tournis incroyable. Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu et il est clair et net que j'ai envie de vomir… Ma soirée d'hier ? Une grande euphorie, un grand trou de mémoire, un grand mal de ventre… Une paire d'yeux bruns se penche sur mon matelas et me regarde un sourire en coin incroyablement moqueur.

« Ooooh »

Deuxième gémissement, Dean mais mince qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Laisse moi dormir, laisse moi mourir même mais fiche moi la paix…

Debout espèce de nase, me dit-il sans aucune considération pour mon état

Va mourir Dean, laisse moi dormir

"- Il est 11h, tout le monde lève le camp

- J'm'en fiche partez sans moi

- T'as la gueule de bois ?"

A voir son sourire béat, cette nouvelle le comblait d'une joie immense, il allait pouvoir se ficher de moi pendant au moins tout le mois de Septembre !

"- J'ai pas la gueule de bois, laisse moi dormir !

- Si t'as la gueule de bois…

- Fous moi la paix, j'ai pas la gueule de bois !"

Un projectile (un coussin je crois) atterrit sur mon visage et répand des fichues plumes partout… Oh bon sang que j'ai mal au ventre et comme je le maudis. Déjà que je ne suis pas des plus sociable au réveil, alors si en plus je me fais agresser !

« Finnigan ne tient pas le Whisky ! Cet Irlandais ne sait pas boire ! Il a la gueule de bois ! Il a envie de vomir ! »

Pourquoi j'ai voulu l'inviter à venir avec moi déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai c'est mon fichu meilleur pote… Meilleur pote au passage super résistant car d'après les bribes de souvenir qui me reste je n'ai pas bu tout seul…

Je tente maladroitement de me redresser et de m'appuyer sur mes avant-bras. C'est pire que tout, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je crois que je suis encore saoul. D'ailleurs j'ai envie de vomir, mais plutôt me faire torturer que de lui avouer. Un Irlandais a sa fierté !

"T'es levé depuis longtemps ?" demanda Seamus peinant à articuler

C'est ta mère m'a réveillé en faisant du bruit, elle a pas l'air tip top en forme… Ton père non plus c'est pas la joie

"- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'sais pas trop, ils ont parlé de marque des ténèbres… Ah mon avis la fête a mal fini hier

- Ouais Marque des Ténèbres, sûrement… Et moi j'me suis choppé une Vélane Bulgare hier soir et elle veut m'épouser parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte que les Irlandais bien mieux que…"

Comment avait-je trouvé la force de faire une phrase aussi longue… la flemme de la finir. Je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller car décidément, me tenir à moitié assis m'épuise.

« Tu t'es pas choppé une Vélane, mais t'as failli chopper une brunette d'après ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Dean visiblement en train de sourire, mais j'te mens pas, tout le monde parle effectivement de Marque des Ténèbres ! »

J'ai failli embrasser une fille et je m'en souviens pas ? Fichu Whisky…

"- Pourquoi j'l'ai pas embrassée ?

- T'as failli lui vomir dessus

- Menteur, elle était comment ?

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- Non

- J'le savais

- La ferme, elle était comment

- Moche…

- J'm'en fous alors !"

Je me frotte la tête, je commence à avoir mal là aussi, peut-être qu'un massage crânien me fera du bien ? Je tente… Visiblement non, ça ne fait pas de bien. C'est pire ! Ca va mal, je sens des choses remonter de mon estomac… Je me lève d'un coup, percute la table et me rue dans les toilettes pour vomir. Doux moment de libération, tout de suite je me sens mieux. Je souris agenouillé devant ma cuvette des toilettes… L'Irlande a gagné la Coupe du monde de Quidditch et rien que pour ça, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Mon idiot de meilleur ami gratte à la porte et je l'entends me demander si ça va au travers de son sourire moqueur. Incroyable de voir à quel point sa bonne humeur transparaissait quand il parlait !

« Ca va, j'ai jamais été aussi bien »

Ma tête tourne moins, tant mieux… Je referme le couvercle des toilettes, tire la chasse et m'aide de mes deux bras pour me relever. Bref coup d'œil dans le miroir, je ne me rappelais pas que j'avais une aussi sale tronche le matin. Je me rince le visage et les mains et j'ouvre la porte.

« Remballe tes affaires on doit y aller, la fête est finie »

Son ton est sérieux, il commence à me faire peur… Et les légendaires fêtes d'une semaine sans interruption dont sa mère lui avait parlé ? Pourquoi tout était si calme dehors ? Et s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose hier soir ?

La porte s'ouvre… Maman ? Pas déjà ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup sa tête catastrophée… Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Elle s'arrête devant moi et m'analyse des pieds à la tête avec son regard « rayon X »

"- Seamus, tu as vomi ?

- Non qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça

- Tu sens le vomi

- J'ai pas vomi…

- Si tu as vomi, Dean il a vomi n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…, répondit Dean un peu embarrassé d'être mêlé à la discussion

- Viens la toi… dit Mme Finnigan en attrapant Seamus par le bras"

Ma mère a un 6ème sens, un don de devin ou je ne sais quoi encore… Elle sent les choses. Je ne crois pas à la divination, mais ma mère me fait complètement flipper parfois. La voilà qui essaye de me coiffer. J'ai HORREUR de ça. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, je n'aime pas qu'on me parle dès le matin… Dire que vomir m'avait presque remis de bonne humeur…

Je me dégage, elle ne va pas non plus m'habiller comme quand j'avais 4 ans alors que j'en ai 10 de plus quand même !

« C'est bon ! J'ai vomi, t'es contente ? »

J'me suis fait avoir… j'ai avoué. Elle n'a pas l'air tellement contente de mon aveu. J'aurai peut-être du me montrer plus aimable.

"- C'est vrai qu'on part déjà , lui demandais-je de façon à changer le sujet de la conversation

- Oui, d'ailleurs les autres sont déjà presque tous partis

- QUOI ? Mais et la fête d'une semaine ?

- C'est fini Seamus

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai dit que c'est FINI !"

J'aime pas quand ma mère s'impatiente comme ça, ça me fait me calmer plutôt rapidement en général.

« Range tes affaires, on vous expliquera après ce qu'il s'est passé »

Elle a l'air énervée… Je préfère me taire mais une fois partie je réplique à Dean.

« Elle est malade ? J'veux pas partir maintenant ! On a à peine fait la fête ! L'Irlande a gagné mince, elle s'en fiche ou quoi ? »

Dean hausse les épaules… Les mères je vous jure !

Je fais mon sac en silence, je mets une demi heure pour tout rassembler. Oui bon en 3 jours de camping j'avais eu le temps d'installer mon joyeux bazar et ranger prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. J'ai la flemme de plier mes vêtements alors je les mets en boule dans mon sac aux couleurs des Crécerelles de Kenmare. Ca fera râler Maman mais tant pis, et puis elle aime tellement ça.

« Attrape »

Dean me lance mon drapeau Irlandais, celui que j'avais mis sur mes épaules pour assister au match.

"- Merci vieux

- De rien Seam

- Elle était vraiment moche ?

- Pas mon style et pas le tien non plus d'ailleurs"

Monde cruel… Je ferme mon sac en tirant comme un dingue sur la fermeture éclair… Elle tient le choc par chance. Je le pose sur le lit et quelques instants après mon père passe le prendre. Il dit juste un vague « bonjour les garçons » mais semble légèrement préoccupé. On mange un morceau en silence, l'atmosphère est lourde et pesante. On n'entend que les bruits des fourchettes racler dans les assiettes. Echange de regards avec Dean, il n'en sait apparemment pas plus que moi maintenant… Vivement qu'on s'en aille !

"- On fêtera la victoire ailleurs ? me risquais-je à demander

Peut-être Seamus…"

Cool… Fin des échanges, mais ce peut-être fait renaître en moi une lueur d'espoir.

Quelques instants plus tard la tente est pliée et tout le monde se rassemble pour se diriger vers le Portoloin qui allait nous ramener chez nous. Les gens sont étrangement silencieux, mais les sourires complices échangés montrent bien qu'ils sont quand même heureux grâce à la victoire… Je sens que ça n'est pas fini, ça n'est pas possible que la fête soit déjà finie ! J'suis presque triste alors que mince… on est les champions !

Sinon physiquement je me sens mieux, j'ai la tête qui tourne encore mais je me suis réconcilié avec mon ventre. Avec Dean et tous les autres on arrive au lieu de rendez-vous, le groupe attrape le Portoloin et on se retrouve dans mon village, dans ma bonne vieille Irlande natale.

Je le savais… je le sentais ! Mais la surprise n'en était pas moins belle ! On débarquait au milieu d'une fête qui battait son plein… Tous les supporters s'étaient déplacés ici et des trèfles fusaient dans tous les sens, sans compter l'or de farfadet qui recouvrait le sol et que les gosses s'amusaient à lancer par poignées !

Je souris à Dean, je suis heureux… Chapiteaux, buffets, chants, danses, cris de joie fusent de tous côtés… En moins de temps qui ne faut pour le dire je l'entraîne au buffet loin de la surveillance parentale. J'entends juste ma mère m'appeler, mais je me sauve… Elle m'avait menti, avait voulu me faire peur en parlant d'un grave problème qui empêcherait les Irlandais de faire la fête. N'importe quoi vraiment ! Depuis quand un Irlandais refuse de faire la fête ?

Dean et moi-même arrivons au buffet après avoir joué des coudes et je nous sers deux verres de bieraubeurre.

"- On trique à quoi, me demande-t-il

- Quelle question bête, on voit bien que t'es Anglais, à la victoire bien sûr !

- Et à la jolie blonde derrière toi"

Je trinque avant de me retourner… Super mimi, de jolies petites tâches de rousseur et des hanches toutes fines. Robe blanche à trèfles, très bon choix, j'adore et adhère ! Je me retourne vers Dean, bois une gorgée de mon verre et lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Laisse tomber t'as aucune chance, laisse agir le charme Irlandais »

Et je me décide à accoster la jeune fille…


End file.
